fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
(Young) Gwen Tennyson
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson is the 10-year-old paternal cousin of Ben Tennyson, the titular character of Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise. She possesses what has been referred to as a "magical aura", which was adopted from her grandmother, Verdona Tennyson, an Anodyte being. Using her magical powers, she has been an ally to her cousin Ben in saving the universe during their summertime encounters with alien villains. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), this Gwen Tennyson—not to be confused with her elder form—is currently signed to Character Championship Wrestling (CCW) on the XX brand, where she is the current CCW Females Champion, being the first and, thus far, only holder of said title. Gwen in CCW is also one of the most polarizing and controversial figures in the company's (and perhaps even Fiction Wrestling) history. Background * Series: Ben 10 * Species: '''Human * '''Age: '''10 * '''Height: 5'6" * Weight: 127 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) CCW (Formerly) NCW * Debut: CCW Year 1 * Status: Active * Billed from: '''Bellwood, Illinois (now residing in Kahndaq) * '''Allies: Blue Oak (adoptive paternal figure), April Oak, Kai Green, Ares, Lucy Mann, Cooper Daniels, The Cult of Gwen * Rivals: Emmy, Chell, Korra, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Asui Hikaru, Zoe Payne, Joan Rivera, PBS Kids, Annie Frazier, Jenny Wakeman, Julie Makimoto, Ben Tennyson (FWM timeline older cousin), Commissioner Gordon, Max Tennyson (FWM timeline grandfather), Ken Tennyson, (Older) Gwen Tennyson (FWM timeline older self) * Twitter: @OriginalGwen Wrestling Career Character Championship Wrestling "The Alpha Bitch" Gwen Tennyson debuted on the premiere episode of CCW Ozone as a heel and competed in a Fatal 4-way Steel Cage Match to determine the inaugural CCW Females Champion. Defeating Zoe Payne, Jenny Wakeman, and Xena, Gwen Tennyson escaped the steel cage first and won the Title. At CCW's first PPV, CCW Altitude, Gwen defended her Championship for the first time against Annie Frazier, retaining after delivering the Hocus Pocus for the pinfall victory. At CCW Breakaway, Gwen defended her Championship successfully once again, this time defeating Bubbles and Dora "The Explorer" Marquez. It was at that event where Gwen Tennyson officially christened herself as the "Alpha Bitch". She attacked both Blossom and Buttercup, Bubbles' sisters, prior to the Triple Threat Match, and cut a backstage promo shortly thereafter: :: "Don't worry, Bubbles. Dora might hate your sisters, but she hasn't laid a finger on them all night. That...was all me. I am sick and tired about watching you Powerpuff Girls bitch about how you got screwed out of belts you were never going to win. When this is all over, and when I retain the CCW Females Championship, I want Dora to make sure you and your sisters are eradicated from CCW forever! Not so confident now, are you, Bubbles? After all, if you ever needed help in a match, this would be the time your sisters would come down that ramp and make sure they pull off an even bigger raid than Dora could ever do by herself. We won't have that on our hands now will we? I think it's time I showed you why I'm CCW's alpha bitch." According to Tennyson, shortly after this promo, the Alpha Bitch moniker stuck to her and was thus adopted as a go-to nickname. It also served as a differentiation point between this Gwen Tennyson and the Gwen from the original timeline. Feud with Emmy The next PPV was CCW Cataclysm, and Gwen Tennyson's challenger for the Title was Emmy. At the PPV in Amsterdam, Emmy defeated Gwen Tennyson to become the new CCW Females Champion. However, as it was discovered after the match, Emmy had accidentally kicked Gwen low during the match leading to her hitting Gwen with the Definitely-DT for the pinfall win. Due to this honest mishap, Emmy agreed to put the Championship on the line against Gwen in a rematch on Ozone 14. Tennyson, using the ring ropes for leverage, pinned Emmy to regain her Females Championship. Emmy, noting this foul to CCW officials, earned a rematch against Gwen once more at the next PPV, CCW Day of Reckoning. At this point, the feud between Gwen and Emmy had gotten to a personal level and had led to matches of such a high quality that it prompted CCW then General Manager Woody Paige and Executive Manager Zero Kazama to consider the inception of a second CCW-branded show called CCW Double X, a show which would showcase the CCW Females Division. With this in mind, Gwen and Emmy continued to battle for the Females gold, meeting at Day of Reckoning in a Two Out of Three Falls Match, which Emmy won by a score of 2-1. The response to this bout was so positive that it confirmed CCW management's XX ''plan. ''CCW Double X was set to start production after the Enmity PPV, scheduled for every Saturday night, the evening after Ozone. The night after Ozone 20 would see XX 1 debut; however, in the interim before then, Gwen Tennyson still feuded with Emmy. Gwen attacked Emmy backstage on Ozone 16 and advised her to meet her in the ring the following week for a "come-to-Jesus meeting", as Gwen had for Emmy "an offer wouldn't refuse." One week later, the two met face-to-face. Gwen proceeded to espouse upon her contempt and hatred for Emmy as being considered the "pioneer of CCW's Females Division". Gwen exclaimed that, while she respected Emmy's cause for women's wrestling, she did not respect that Emmy was the girl defending said stance. "You don't deserve to be CCW Females Champion—I do!" shouted Gwen. Gwen declared that she wanted to beat Emmy in a match in which the focus was less on competition and more on humiliation and hatred. Thus she challenged Emmy to an "I Quit" Match at CCW Enmity in Pyongyang, North Korea's Mayday Stadium. The match was for the CCW Females Championship currently held by Emmy; however, she added an extra stipulation to the contest. The extra stipulation was, if Emmy lost this match, Gwen would erase Emmy's Championship reigns from CCW history forever, thus affirming herself as the first and only CCW Females Champion ever. Emmy, infuriated by Gwen's proposal, added an extra stipulation of her own: if Gwen lost, Emmy would erase Gwen's second CCW Females Championship reign from history, thus affirming herself as the second CCW Females Champion, reigning from CCW Cataclysm onward. On these terms, the "I Quit" Match was signed. At CCW Enmity, Emmy and Gwen wrestled in a match that would win a FanFiction Wrestling Award for Best Female Match of the Year. The finish to the match came when Emmy opened a burlap bag filled with thumbtacks, given to her by her friend and fellow CCW talent Enrique of the Dragon Kids. Emmy set up the thumbtacks and was about to deliver a Double Underhook Powerbomb onto the tacks, but before she could do so, Zoe Payne ran down to the ring and hit an unsuspecting Emmy with a Take a Nap. With Emmy dazed, Gwen hit Emmy with a Leg Drop Bulldog onto the pile of thumbtacks before asking Emmy if she wanted to quit. Emmy declared otherwise, and this prompted Gwen to proceed Curb Stomping Emmy's face directly into the thumbtacks, repeating this process over and over as the referee tried to inquire if Emmy wanted to quit. Gwen continued Curb Stomping Emmy several times before letting go of her and stepping off. Emmy said the words, "I quit," thus giving Gwen Tennyson the victory. Per the match stipulations, Gwen Tennyson became the first and only CCW Females Champion. First and Only, Interpromotional Dealings Following Enmity, Gwen declared that she had rid CCW of Emmy forever, erasing her history and her very existence in CCW with it. However, starting on CCW Ozone 20, Gwen became the witness of a series of cryptic message videos, each one concluding with the line, "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL." These videos continued for weeks until Gwen openly addressed these perplexing riddles, demanding that the entity responsible reveal herself on XX 5, where Gwen even vowed to put her CCW Females Championship on the line against this individual. On the first episode of XX, Gwen faced Xena in a Females Title Match and was victorious after a Hocus Pocus. On XX 5, Gwen finally encountered the one behind the "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE HELL" videos—Chell. Chell debuted on XX ''and proceeded to brutalize Gwen far beyond the limitations of the match, even going so far as to disqualify herself intentionally to inflict more punishment on the Alpha Bitch. Chell would leave Gwen a bloody mess on top of an announce table, performing a Portal Wound onto the table and leaving Gwen lying. Having been put on notice, Gwen Tennyson tried to do anything she can to prevent Chell from receiving a Title opportunity, but to no avail; it was announced that, at ''CCW Jackpot, Gwen Tennyson would defend in a Triple Threat Match against Zoe Payne and Chell. At Jackpot, CCW's first PPV in America (Los Angeles, California to be exact), the Females Championship was defended, and, due to an intervention on the part of Reggie Rocket that caused Zoe to be pulled out of the match by force as well as Gwen taking advantage and pinning Chell while using the ropes for leverage, Gwen Tennyson retained her CCW Females Championship once more. After the CCW PPV, a crossover PPV, hosted by Total Championship Wrestling, was to be held, featuring a plethora of wrestling companies. This event was entitled Best in the World and featured the first-ever Women's Hell in a Cell Match in Fiction Wrestling history. The participants were CCW's Gwen Tennyson, UWE's Asui Hikaru, and WWE: Animated's Sailor Moon. The match was built up a great deal via Fiction Wrestling Twitter and reached a boiling point inside Madison Square Garden on the night of the event. Gwen Tennyson would attack Asui Hikaru from behind prior to the bout and go so far as to lock Hikaru outside of the Cell, eliminating her from the contest. Gwen Tennyson and Sailor Moon would compete as normal, though Hikaru was able to break back inside the Cell and fight on. However, in the end, Gwen Tennyson countered Hikaru's GTS and delivered a Hocus Pocus onto the UWE representative for the pinfall victory. On that same evening, Chell was a member of Team Anti-Rookie Revolution in a Women's Lethal Lockdown Match which featured Chell, PCUW's Amanda Wells, CWF's Kim Possible (the team captain), and XCW's Sora Takenouichi against the Rookie Revolution, consisting of UWE's Rukia Kuchiki (the team captain), UCA's Lightning Farron, CWF's Angelica Pickles, and PCUW's Tanya Blake. Team Anti-RR won after Amanda pinned Lightning, who was the victim of a Trashed and Scattered combination for which Chell performed the Piledriver half of the finish. Due to the performances of both women at Best in the World ''as well as the events of ''Jackpot, it was deemed that Chell merited a one-on-one match against Gwen, however, and on XX 10, Gwen and Chell competed in a Race Against Time Challenge to determine who would name the stipulation for a Singles Match between the two competitors. Gwen defeated Mileena in 11:34 seconds, but Chell defeated Lisa Simpson in 11:31, thus winning the challenge and earning the right to name the stipulation. Chell, through her manager Wheatley, decided on a Sadistic Madness Match, the rules of which being that one must be bleeding first before she can be pinned or submitted. There are no disqualifications in such a match, and it took place inside Las Vegas' Mandalay Bay Event Center at the PPV CCW Meltdown. Gwen, who attacked the right arm of Chell during the entire match, would go on to win it after using a pair of scissors to slice Chell's arm completely open from top to bottom. This allowed her to deliver the Alakazam and, after a bloody war that saw a broken announce table, steel chairs, barbwire and more, retain the CCW Females Championship. However, the blood loss was so great for Gwen that she fell comatose inside the very ring immediately after the match. Chell had applied a Silent But Deadly with her arm wrapped in barbwire, thus slicing away at the arteries and veins in the neck of Tennyson, including the carotid and jugular. These played a key role in Tennyson's state of being after the match. Doctors reports afterwards note that Gwen was "lucky to be alive" after the match had ended due to the loss of blood and physical toll of the Sadistic Madness bout. Still, Gwen Tennyson was the First and Only Females Champion. The Sadistic Madness Match was named Women's Match of the Year at the 2013 FanFiction Wrestling Awards. Six days after the PPV, Gwen faced another one-on-one challenge in the name of Zoe Payne, who, by virtue of her victory over Reggie Rocket at the Meltdown ''PPV, earned a Females Championship Match that evening. Gwen, who could barely walk straight to the ring, tried to protest to no avail at all. Zoe used her physical advantage to its fulled in their match on ''CCW XX 14. Gwen would become desperate when the referee was knocked down and she tried to bring a chair inside the ring. However, Zoe punched the chair into Gwen's face and hit her with a TAN, but there was no referee to count the pin. After this missed fall, over the loudspeakers a voice was heard: "I wish, I wish, with all my heart..." As the voice continued to echo, Gwen tried to take advantage with a Low Blow, only for Zoe to block it and deliver a TAN instead to Gwen for the second time. Zoe tried to whack Gwen with the steel chair for good measure, but Gwen pulled the referee in the way at the last moment, forcing him to take the strike. Gwen used the chair herself and tried a Hocus Pocus onto said chair, but Zoe countered once more and locked in a Payne-Killer submission. Gwen would tap out, but for the second time in the match, the referee was unable to spot it. Zoe was frustrated, but then the same voice returned to the loudspeakers, saying, "I wish, I wish, to use this rhyme to come back home, because now's the time." Upon this saying, Emmy arrived onto the scene, encountered and engaged with Zoe, dropped her with a Definitely-DT onto the steel chair, and left the ring briefly. Gwen, coming to with the ref, turned around, pinned Zoe, and scored the stunning victory, remaining CCW Females Champion yet again. Gwen would celebrate this feat, but her celebration would be cut short once she saw that Emmy, the girl she had vowed was "not coming back", had in fact returned. As Gwen bemoaned this appearance, Emmy stated, "Her Zoe now...you Gwen later." Interpromotionally, Gwen was the first female wrestler to win a Friday FUSION match, teaming up with TD Kennelly to defeat Nick Terakidan and Joan Rivera in a Intergender Falls Count Anywhere Match. Ben and Gwen Tennyson teamed up in an Intergender Tag Team Match at the XCW Summer Supershow ''for CCW, coming up short in that bout as Ben was forced to submit by Tai via the Crossface. Gwen would go on to defend her CCW Females Championship for the second time against Annie Frazier, defeating her at ''CCW Nevermore after a Hocus Pocus off of the top rope. At the 2013 FanFiction Wrestling Awards, Gwen Tennyson defeated Joan Rivera in a Steel Cage Match, a match that main evented the FWA ceremonies. On the next episode of Double X, XX 18, Gwen Tennyson, despite defeating Joan Rivera at the FWAs, was livid with the fact that she was not the Women's Wrestler of the Year while Rivera was. Enraged, Gwen lashed out verbally and stabbed CCW Commentator and Company Shareholder Jonathan Ellis, hospitalizing him as a result of the attack. Commissioner James Gordon ruled that he was going to fire Gwen Tennyson that evening for her actions; however, before he could, Gwen would attack the Commissioner and set him on fire. The next week on XX 19, Gwen wrestled Mystique Sonia, whom Gwen attacked the week prior before a match in a one-night tournament to determine a new contender for the CCW Females Championship at Pandemonium. (The tournament had two winners: Jenny Wakeman and Aelita due to a double-pinfall finish in the Highway Five-way finals of the tourney.) Gwen would defeat Sonia by disqualification when a spectating Aelita ran into the ring and attacked Gwen, who had struck Aelita during the match with steel ring steps. Chaos ensued between Gwen, Aelita, Sonia and Sonia's partner Jenny, and this led to an Elimination Tag Team Match with Gwen and Aelita wrestling Techno-Tongue. In that main event, Sonia would score a pinfall on Gwen Tennyson, thus eliminating her first from the match, though Gwen's team still emerged victorious when Aelita eliminated both Sonia and then Jenny in succession. On the two-hour premiere of XX 20, Gwen received a plaque for being named the #1 woman on the PWI Female 25 list for 2013, and on the show, Gwen would issue what commentator Al Michaels dubbed a "homily", in which Gwen accepted the award, proclaimed herself and her Division better than all others, and made what was the start of the Saturday Night War with WWE: Animated official. Later that same evening, Gwen defeated Mystique Sonia in a Street Fight via referee stoppage when Sonia's partner Jenny threw in the towel on Sonia's behalf as Gwen was applying a Barbwire-Aided Inverted STF with a Rivera Cloverleaf. Northern Carnage Wrestling NCW Women's Champion and Departure Gwen had a brief stay in NCW, while not on contract, she did originally compete in a few matches early in NCW history. Toward the end of her run, she aligned herself with her brother's stable Omnimix, a group that attempted to over run the power in NCW. Her last televised appearance was at Road to Glory '13 where Omnimix lost to Team NCW. The following day, she defended her NCW Women's Championship at a house show. After retaining the belt, Gwen gave a shoot on NCW's Women's Division on how she was sick and tired of being treated as secondary talent. Many other female talent had all gave similar opinions in the weeks leading up to the house show. Gwen would walk out of the building, with the belt. The following day much of the original NCW Women's Division also walked out, leaving a crippled company behind. Return to NCW and Second Departure Gwen did try to make a second attempt at a return in NCW. She competed at WrestleWars 2013 in Orlando against Ellen Ripley in a "Fire Deathmatch". The match would be heavily considered "The Worst Move In NCW", and felt like a ridiculous attempt at pushing Ripley's name to main event status. Gwen would simply leave after the match and has since appeared to omit her NCW Career from history. Personality This incarnation of the young Gwen Tennyson is a stark contrast from the young Gwen of the past in Animated, who was known for her stint as Lucky Girl. This Gwen Tennyson, having been pulled from an alternate reality from one of the lost episodes of Ben 10, is more snobbish than the original 10-year-old incarnate, is much more willfully evil, and is said to be suffering a severe and long-lasting case of premenstrual syndrome, making her much more emotional and prone to anger and wrath. Mood swings are common with this Gwen, as she may be smiling and cheerful one moment and bitter and ruthless the next, making her a dangerous individual and much less stable than her original timeline counterpart. In addition, Gwen supplants her own first name in the place of "God", as she believes herself to be a true goddess (i.e. "Gwendamn" instead of "goddamn", "un-Gwenly" instead of "ungodly"). Personal Life Gwen Tennyson is an ex-girlfriend of WWE: Animated Superstar TD Kennelly, having dated him from at or around Best in the World 2013 ''until ''CCW XX 18. In Wrestling Gwen primarily wrestles a brawling style, but she has utilized some high-flying maneuvers in her repertoire when the occasion has called for it. Finishing moves * Alakazam ''(Lifting DDT) * ''Hocus Pocus (Back-to-back Double Underhook Piledriver) * Teewat Ligara (Corkscrew Somersault Senton Bomb) – very rarely used Signature moves * Alpha Bitch Slap / Hand of Gwen (Gwen licks the palm of her hand and slaps the opponent) * Big Boot * Brainbuster onto the knee * Curb Stomp (Hair-pull Head Stomp) * Crucifix Powerbomb * Diving Leg Drop * Diving Cross Body * Dropkick * Gourdbuster * Inverted Cravate * Kennelly's Kiss (Superkick) – named after and adopted from her ex-boyfriend TD Kennelly * Kennelly's Klasp (Cloverleaf) – named after and adopted from her ex-boyfriend TD Kennelly * Kneecapitation (Running Double High Knee to the back or chest of a cornered opponent) * Leg Drop Bulldog * Magic Backbreaker / Magicbreaker (Inverted Headlock Backbreaker) * Mat Slam * Moonsault * One-man Con-chair-to * Pendulum Lariat * Piledriver * Rivera Cloverleaf combined with an Inverted STF * Running Over-the-Shoulder Back-to-Belly Piledriver * Skull Fuck (Repeated Push-up Facebusters) – adopted from Alex Shelley * Spear * Spinning Heel Kick * Superplex * Swinging Neckbreaker Nicknames * "The Alpha Bitch" * "The Devil's Favorite Daughter" * "The Wrestling Goddess" (self-proclaimed) * "The Ten-Year-Old Tyke" * "Her Holiness" (self-proclaimed) *'"The Bellwood Beelzebub"' * "The First and Only (CCW Females Champion)" Entrance themes * "Say My Name" by Beyoncé (CCW Ozone 1 – CCW Ozone 11) * "Popular" by The Veronicas (CCW Ozone 12 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Character Championship Wrestling * CCW Females Championship (1 time, current, first and only) Fiction Wrestling Awards * Female Match of the Year (2011) – vs. Emmy in an "I Quit" Match at CCW Enmity * Female Match of the Year (2013) – vs. Chell in a Sadistic Madness Match at CCW Meltdown * Female Match of the Year (2015) – vs. Jenny Wakeman vs. Aelita Schaeffer vs. Lucy van Pelt vs. Xena vs. Julie Makimoto vs. Blossom vs. Reggie Rocket in a Cell on Earth Match at CCW Regal Rumble * Female Villain of the Year (2014) * Women's Champion of the Year (2015) * Showman of the Year (2016) * Female Talker of the Year (2016) Northern Carnage Wrestling * NCW Women's Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Illustrated * Ranked #1 in the PWI Female 25 (2012, 2013) Wrestling Observer Newsletter * Best Female Wrestler (2012, 2013) Trivia * Gwen Tennyson is the longest-reigning champion in all of CCW, male or female reigns considered. * Gwen Tennyson is the first female wrestler to win a Hell in a Cell Match. * Gwen Tennyson is the only female wrestler to compete in all four Fiction Wrestling Award shows from 2011 to 2016. She currently stands undefeated at the FWAs, with a record of 6-0. * Gwen Tennyson held the original NCW Women's Championship, having walked out with it on her first departure from the company. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers Category:CCW Wrestlers